Ni tiempo, ni corazón
by Matt Squinn
Summary: Nunca fueron una historia, por simple dejación. Por eso, antes de partir, Mikasa Ackerman quiere decirle a Levi la verdad y llevarse un último recuerdo (Manga spoilers)


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Fui víctima del fallecimiento de mi computador, así que me he aburrido bastante últimamente, sobre todo con las brechas para escribir. Ahora estoy haciéndolo a lápiz y papel, y este fic lo escribí entre ayer y hoy, porque me nació del alma, de la nada. Y tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza. Se me hizo las mil, no pude parar. Se me ocurrió cuando iba a comprar el pan (? xD Luego me conseguí la laptop de mi abuelo ;u; y pude subirla.

Esta historia se desarrolla en el universo canon de SNK y surge a raíz del último capítulo de manga. Excepto el giro que lo doy, jaja xd eso no es canon. Cabe destacar que este fic está inspirado en un fanart que vi hace tiempo y que no he podido encontrar, porque nunca lo guardé. Si alguien sabe a quién pertenece, déjenmelo en un review. En éste, Mikasa le decía a Levi: "Te amaría, si tan solo tuviese un corazón". Oficialmente está en inglés, pero no recuerdo la frase literal.

 **Advertencia** : Spoilers del manga, claro está. Lo que recomendaría es no leerlo si no se está al tanto del manga, porque básicamente me basé en muchas escenas de él. Es requisito que sepan bien la historia antes de leer este fic, porque no ahondo mucho en ciertos momentos y las cosas quedan implícitas. Si leen sin estar al tanto del manga, esto les será muy confuso.

SNK pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Ah, pero eso ya lo sabemos.

* * *

 **Ni tiempo, ni corazón**

* * *

« _Hay un límite de vidas por las que me preocupo. Y eso ya fue decidido hace seis años_ ―ahora diez―. _Pedirme compasión es un error, después de todo, no tengo corazón o tiempo libre_ ».

* * *

La muralla a sus espaldas se sentía fría, o más bien gélida, como la tormenta despiadada que se había desatado a las afueras del castillo. Pero no era suficiente, ni en una más mínima cuota, para mermar la fiebre compulsiva producto de su nerviosismo frenético.

«No tengo corazón», esa era la premisa. Y, bajo su visión de mundo, una norma arbitraria.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí, escondiéndose en el ángulo oscuro y lúgubre de un pasillo?

«No tengo tiempo libre», se repitió. Pero si estaba ahí, haciendo nada, sí lo tenía, tiempo de sobra.

Y era el último día… el último. ¿Qué importaba? Podía entregarlo todo.

«Hay un límite de vidas por las que me preocupo». ¿Sí? ¿Lo había? ¿Era ella, acaso, un almacén con inventario limitado?

De pronto se sintió ridícula. Era humana. Y, a veces, (como víctima de la guerra, el caos y las adversidades que curtieron en ella resistencia a las batallas), lo olvidaba. Olvidaba que podía sentir, aprender, conocer, querer. Sobre todo eso último.

Quería a Eren Jaeger, porque le debía su vida. Quería a Armin Arlert, porque era su amigo. Y eso debía bastar.

Entonces, ¿cuándo fue? Probablemente desde el comienzo y, luego, a raíz de cada encuentro. De cada cosa que vivieron los dos juntos, de cada momento que conformaba parte de un burdo y lejano recuerdo.

Allí, en medio de la sombría y fría noche, Mikasa Ackerman rememoró al pie de la letra los momentos que vivió junto a Levi Ackerman, desde el día en que le conoció.

La primera vez que supo de su existencia fue al ver a la Legión volver de una expedición. Sobre su caballo, traía un aspecto garboso e indiferente, por ende, a la sencillez de los ojos de Mikasa Ackerman, Levi era un estirado. Y el picor irritante aumentaba cuando Eren Jaeger perdía su hombría chillando de manera tan exagerada:

―¡Es el Capitán del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales! ¡Es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad!

«¿Y?», refunfuñaba Mikasa en sus pensamientos.

Luego, salió a la luz la dolorosa y sórdida verdad: Eren Jaeger era un titán cambiante. Entonces, se sobrevinieron los cuestionamientos sobre su mártir existencia; así lo veía Mikasa, a Eren como un joven que no merecía ni la mitad de las cosas que le sucedían. Y, ciertamente, era la realidad. Lo llevaron a juicio al creerlo enemigo de la humanidad, y ella no podía dar crédito a la incredulidad que podían ejercer ante una persona tan transparente como podía ser Eren. No importaba que, como ella, no le conocieran desde hacía años.

Mikasa no mesuraba, no dimensionaba. Para ella, Eren era todo y el único, y el más importante.

Por tales motivos, al ver al sobrevalorado Capitán Levi acomodarle disciplina a punta de golpes a su héroe, perdió los estribos. Si Armin no hubiese estado ahí para detenerla… incluso, si Riko no le hubiese recordado que Eren la necesitaba cuerda para poder salir victorioso de aquel juicio.

Mikasa podía jurar que nunca había contemplado a una persona durante tanto tiempo. Quería grabárselo en la memoria, a Levi, porque le haría pagar cada golpe, cada gimoteo que Eren Jaeger escupió a causa del dolor, los temblores, la saliva, la sangre.

Hubiese querido hacer que Eren entrase en razón, pero como buen devoto de aquella alimaña, él fue incapaz de culpar a Levi por su actuar. Sabía que había sido necesario, y de que no ser por ello, probablemente estaría muerto.

A Mikasa le escocía esa irrefutable verdad, pero había algo más certero y silencioso que la inquietaba: Levi la había mirado, durante el juicio, le dedicó un ligero fisgoneo discreto. Primeramente, lo creyó una victoria.

«¡Que me mire!», se dijo. «Que sepa quién va a hacerle morder el polvo. Que me tema, que me vea furiosa, que sepa que no le temo», se repetía, pero lo cierto es que no eran más que ideas inocentes, hasta infantiles. El escudo perfecto para evitar pensar por qué, a pesar de que ella estaba arrancándosele de las manos a Armin para lanzarse sobre él, él no hizo amague alguno de molestarse. La miró con calma, con quietud, así como nunca miraba a nadie, porque todos siempre merecían su apatía, en mayor o menor medida.

Y ni siquiera se molestaba cuando la descubría hablando de él con sus compañeros. A esas alturas de su vida, «enano» no era un descalificativo que le ofendiera; que le prometieran venganza, mucho menos. Dejaba pasar sus insolencias como nunca hacía con nadie. Pero Mikasa estaba demasiado preocupada de odiarle como para prestarle atención a sus reacciones.

Tiempo más tarde, asesinaron ―si es el término correcto― a los titanes de prueba de Hange: Sawney y Bean. Fue producto de la astucia de Erwin el comandar una misión a las afueras de los muros para dar con el sospechoso.

Entonces, apareció el titán femenino, quién, contra todos los deseos de Mikasa, tenía el propósito de capturar a Eren Jaeger. Pronto lo consiguió, y Mikasa no dudó en tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero aquel titán tenía tanta fuerza como agilidad; se le hacía imposible hallarle un punto débil para hacerla trastabillar. Y sumando más contras, tenía la capacidad de endurecer su piel. No obstante, esas nimiedades no podían detener a Mikasa, quién seguía luchando inútilmente debido a la desesperación de creer que podría perder a su ser amado.

Antes de que pudiese cometer una magna estupidez, Levi llegó para salvarle la vida. La tomó para sacarla de la zona de peligro, aferrándola contra su cuerpo, volando con ayuda del equipo. _¿Por qué ella no estaba intentando zafarse?_

Ese día, Mikasa increpó a Levi por su falta de pericia para proteger a Eren. Y Levi, como siempre hacía, no hizo nada para corregirla. Comprendió que se trataba de ella: la amiga de Eren, la del juicio. Y la suprema necesidad de la joven de proteger a Eren le trajo recuerdos de su pasado; ella era tan irreverente como él había sido alguna vez. Entonces, la comprendió, y la instó a que trabajasen juntos para recuperar a Eren. Y eso funcionó tan bien como se oía, excepto por un par de detalles.

El primero ―y el más funesto de reconocer a ojos de Mikasa― fue admitir que Levi tenía capacidades impresionantes. Era ágil, veloz a punto de desaparecerse de la vista, poseía una destreza inigualable o que quizás ella pudiese equiparar, solo que, de momento, no podía, por una sencilla razón que a él lo adelantaba: la experiencia. Y eso, claramente, suponía el control de las emociones.

Mikasa terminó sintiendo admiración; él era realmente impresionante. Mientras ella debía distraer al titán femenino, Levi atacaría sus puntos más débiles. Sin embargo, mientras él se encargaba de su parte, Mikasa seguía imantada a su imagen efímera en el escenario. El impulso energético que Levi provocaba en ella, la hizo querer entrar en acción nuevamente. El titán femenino yacía en el suelo, totalmente débil. Y Mikasa actuó sin pensar, creyendo que era suficiente como para posársele en la nuca y cortarla. Antes de siquiera intentarlo, el titán alzó la mano en el aire contra ella, y allí nuevamente Levi interfirió, arriesgándose a sí mismo para salvarla. Empujó a Mikasa con fuerza y, por segunda vez, le salvó la vida. No sin terminar herido en el acto.

Cuando por fin rescataron a Eren Jaeger, Mikasa pensó que sería correcto deshacerse del titán. Mas Levi la hizo entrar en razón: «¿Era la venganza más importante que Eren Jaeger?».

«No», se dijo Mikasa. «Eso ni en un millón de años». Pero también supo que sus arranques emocionales habían puesto en peligro la vida de aquel que era la esperanza de la humanidad, ¡al mejor soldado!

Ocurrió uno de sus primeros despertares, como si antaño un velo le hubiese cubierto los ojos y ahora comenzase a ver de verdad. Abandonó su arrebatada costumbre, y siguió a Levi en silencio, siendo ella esta vez quién lo contempló con mirada serena; él cargaba a Eren y la capa se removía heroica a sus espaldas.

Durante los días siguientes, se intentó descubrir al culpable de los asesinatos en la expedición. Porque sí, el Capitán Levi había perdido a su escuadrón completo. Y varios flancos fueron eliminados sin piedad. El ataque de aquel titán había sido devastador.

 _Annie Leonhardt_. Eso dieron las sospechas y esa era la verdad. Pronto comenzó la ideación del nuevo plan para capturarla antes que tuviese la ligera intención de escapar siquiera.

Esa era la misión. Y Mikasa lo tenía más que claro. No obstante, entre sus obligaciones se inmiscuían los recuerdos de su encuentro con Levi en el bosque. Durante las reuniones para trabajar en el plan, se le escapaban miradas tímidas cuando él se pasaba la mano por la pierna. Debía dolerle, y era su culpa. Se sentía incómoda. Se suponía que debía pensar que él se lo merecía, por idiota, por atreverse a golpear a Eren, que las acciones que realizamos tienen sus consecuencias… solo que aquello que había sucedido no tenía nada que ver con el juicio, ni con Eren, ni con las venganzas. Entendía, entonces, que había sido desconsiderada. Y eso le molestaba, no estar en sus cinco sentidos.

 _¿Y desde cuando le molestaba?_

El titán de Annie corría directo a la muralla, pretendía escapar. Pero Mikasa Ackerman no se lo permitiría, no esta vez. Había lastimado a Levi por culpa de sus arrebatos emocionales, por pasarse pendiente de Eren Jaeger, por priorizarlo siempre y no a su labor como soldado. No fallaría de nuevo.

Lo hizo, lo logró, evitar el escape de Annie Leonhardt, y lo hizo perfectamente. Y mientras tanto, Levi la atisbaba desde la lejanía. Ella estaba haciéndolo bien, usando todo su potencial para lograr el objetivo. Entonces, Levi se armó de valor para entrar en acción. Debía ayudar, así como ella.

Ignorando el dolor de su pierna, fue en búsqueda de su equipo y se incorporó en la batalla. Antes de que Eren Jaeger cometiese una estupidez al querer comerse a un testigo esencial, como lo era Annie Leonhardt, Levi lo sacó de su encierro de carne humeante.

Pero Annie se cristalizó. Y eso fue lo último que se supo de ella.

Los días posteriores, Eren pasó sus horas hospitalizado debido a los daños que sufrió tras transformarse para luchar contra Annie. Y Mikasa Ackerman pasó todas las horas que le fueron posibles a su lado. Fiel, tan fiel para él, para el único ser que podría llegar a amar. Y Dios que lo amaba cuando, tras verla dormida en su asiento, le pidió que fuese a descansar. Su bufanda, roja como el amor potente que la unía a él, estaba regada en el suelo; Mikasa quería remendarla, pero el sueño le ganó la batalla.

Eren vio la prenda, estaba vieja y destrozada, con costuras por aquí y allá. Entonces le prometió que le conseguiría una nueva, porque incluso en esos detalles él era atento. Aunque no se notase, aunque pareciera un obsesionado con su venganza, Eren Jaeger era realmente una buena persona, y su sed de justicia no era más que la devoción que sentía por los suyos. Mikasa lo amaba, era irrevocable.

 _Porque para él sí tenía corazón y todo el tiempo del mundo._

Luego de eso, vino el caos, se destaparon las más terribles verdades: había titanes escondidos al interior de las murallas. No bastando con eso, se le informó al Comandante Erwin Smith de la posible ruptura del muro Rose, puesto que titanes merodeaban la zona sur. Por otro lado, la Mayor Hange descubrió que el material endurecido proveniente del cuerpo del titán de Annie tenía la misma composición del material de los muros. Tras eso, Hange consideró la posibilidad de cubrir el agujero en la muralla María, si lograba que Eren pudiese endurecer su forma de titán también. El pastor Nick, encargado de proteger al culto de las murallas, fue tomado prisionero por Hange para que confesase la verdad, ¿por qué había titanes a modo de pilares dentro de los muros? Sin embargo, al tiempo, él confesó que una joven soldado, anterior recluta del escuadrón 104, podría darle las respuestas que ella buscaba. Por ser sus compañeros, Hange interrogó a Mikasa, Eren y Armin, para dar con el paradero de la joven.

Y una noche, encomendados en una misión, Mikasa volvió a interactuar con el Capitán Levi. Ella y sus amigos eran un escuadrón improvisado por Erwin. Cuando se propusieron dividirse, Levi dejó a para ellos un mensaje, y para Mikasa, uno bastante particular: «Mikasa, no sé por qué te aferras tanto a Eren».

Y ella percibió la creciente necesidad de gritarle: «¿A ti qué condenados rayos te importa?». Claramente, no lo hizo. Porque no era correcto. Mas tampoco era correcto que Levi hiciera esos comentarios, podía limitarse a entregar las órdenes de la manera más formal posible y no comentar acerca de las relaciones entre sus soldados. Ella podría ser hermana, amiga, novia de Eren, y él no tendría por qué decirle nada, ¡nada! Le pareció fuera de lugar, porque, para empezar, no se conocían, no en el verdadero sentido de la palabra _conocerse._ Por lo tanto, el comentario estaba fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, la segunda parte del discurso la motivaba más: «Usa tu fuerza para proteger a Eren». Mikasa asintió con vigor a la única orden que acataría siempre, aunque no se la diesen. Pero, a pesar de que aquello le entregaba seguridad, algo en todo eso la desconcertaba. De una u otra manera, Levi le había entregado su confianza, había reconocido implícitamente su fuerza, que ella era capaz de proteger a Eren, de cumplir una orden a la perfección, y que era alguien a quien podía encomendársele una misión de alto rigor sin temor al fracaso. Es decir, ¿él la consideraba? ¿Y cómo? Si por culpa de ella es que estaba ahí, de civil, con la pierna adormecida por las medicaciones y sin poder actuar en aquellos momentos de caos, entorpeciendo la agilidad de los eventos debido a su ausencia.

No estaba molesto con ella. E insistió: _la consideraba._ ¿Cómo podía ser?

No lo entendía, ni lo entendería jamás. Porque ella no había sido consciente de cómo Levi se esmeró en contemplar cada movimiento que ella dio en pro de detener el escape de Annie. La estudió con meticulosidad, y supo en ese momento, que Mikasa comenzaba a crecer.

Desde entonces hubo un sesgo inquietante en sus rencores, porque transfiguraron progresivamente sin que ella se diese cuenta. No era que lo quisiera, pero la confianza que Levi tenía en ella, de pronto comenzó a tenerla ella en él. Parecía milagroso que ocurriese tan repentinamente, pero lo cierto era que su consciencia comenzaba a amoldarse, contra su voluntad, pero lo hacía, llevándola a razonar de una nueva manera.

Por consiguiente, el contacto entre ambos fue reiterativo, por una razón u otra, y aunque Eren siempre fuese el tópico mediador, ya no había tanta tensión en sus palabras. Aunque Mikasa se encargase de forzarla, Levi no cedía. Él nunca cedía a ninguna contraposición de Mikasa, como si básicamente le dijese con esos gestos: «no voy a discutir contigo». Y ella ardía, porque vaya que sí quería discutir con él ―desde el día del juicio― un par de cosas.

Recordó cuando lo recriminó por referirse a Eren de forma tan agresiva, aún cuando el pobre muchacho hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por complacer las petitorias de la Legión, aún cuando lo sometían a largas horas de sesiones experimentales, ni qué decir de la carga que soportaba en doble cantidad: como objeto de muestras y como soldado. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía emplear un tono más sutil al dirigirse a Eren? El estrés al que lo sometían era despiadado. Sin embargo, Levi le hizo saber que no era algo personal, ni él intentaba hacerlo sentirse miserable. Era su forma de ser, eso era todo: «Tengo una boca bastante sucia, es todo». Y además, «Identificar las deficiencias y quejarse de la situación son partes de un importante ritual».

¡Qué manía la suya por ser desagradable! Y no era que ella fuese sociable y carismática, pero al menos había aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada. No obstante, no estaba irritada por sus palabras, sino porque, incluso, la lógica de Levi le causó gracia. Solo que no rio, ni siquiera sonrió, no lo haría para él jamás. _Porque ella no tenía tiempo ni corazón_.

Sin embargo, las caminatas a las espaldas de Levi se hicieron frecuentes. Por cada misión, Mikasa terminó siendo su mano derecha, cooperando en todo lo que él pedía, ayudándole o simplemente estando ahí, al tanto de las decisiones tomadas. Y fue así, porque se dio cuenta de que Levi se preocupaba por Eren, el joven estaba bajo su cargo, y él estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra con su misión. ¿Cómo podría fastidiarle que Levi fuese tan obediente? Por eso, ya no era molesto caminar tras él en silencio. Su compañía era casi omnipresente, pero era compañía al fin y al cabo.

Y debido a esto, se tropezó con la dura verdad: no podía ser tan injusta con él. Después de todo, él siempre le salvaba la vida a Eren. Como una suerte de turnos; si no era él, era ella, y así.

Había soñado día tras días con su venganza contra Levi, y se daba cuenta ahora que solo era un sinsentido. Él era bueno. Una buena persona que en sus hombros cargaba el peso de muchas muertes, una responsabilidad enorme. ¿Qué espacio tendría él para recordar los rencores de una niña resentida? Y solo porque golpeó a su ser querido, cuando ni siquiera había tenido ganas de hacerlo, sino que había sido una obligación.

Mikasa amansó su corazón indomable aquel día en que fingieron el rapto de Eren e Historia. Y sobre el tejado de un edificio, Levi y ella descansaron para aguardar por el siguiente paso.

―Descubrirán el disfraz de Armin si no nos damos prisa ―comentó Mikasa, tras ver la compleja situación de acoso que sufría su amigo, al estar disfrazado de mujer.

―Ya veo ―respondió él, mirándola por sobre su hombro, con aquella mirada sosa que Mikasa comenzó a descubrir en él.

«Mírame bien», quiso exigirle. «Mírame como soldado. Pero no me mires así».

« _Porque pedirme compasión es un error»._

―¿Cómo está su pierna? ―musitó, evitando mirarlo fijamente.

« _Hay un límite de vidas por las que me preocupo_ ». Entonces, ¿por qué preguntaba?

―No está mal ―y él también desvió la mirada―. Ya puedo moverla mejor.

La culpa aún estaba ahí. Sobre todo porque su falta de tino le costó a Levi un buen tiempo de recuperación. Lo hubiese olvidado si no hubiese sido tanto tiempo, pero a él aún le pesaba, y le pesaría siempre, probablemente, sobre todo en los días de invierno, cuando el frío le resintiera la carne.

Pero él jamás se lo recriminó. Nunca, nunca, nunca la increpaba por nada.

Más allá de eso, Mikasa ese día pensó en otra cosa: en lo extraña que se había sentido preocupándose por Levi. Y se sorprendió al descubrir que no le molestaba y que su corazón se abrigó tras la respuesta tímida de él.

Volvieron las misiones exitosas en manos de los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad, siendo el equipo perfecto. La compenetración entre ambos era impresionante para quién mirase desde afuera y, además, ellos también lo percibían de esa manera. Por ende, Levi siempre solicitaba la ayuda de Mikasa o, usualmente, la llevaba con él, a su lado.

Y a pesar de que Levi tomaba decisiones complejas, Mikasa comenzó a comprender que eran lo mejor. Incluso, cuando sus compañeros osaban poner en tela de juicio las decisiones del Capitán, Mikasa intervenía para hacerles ver que todo tenía un propósito y que Levi no sería tan poco precavido para arriesgar sin saber que tendrían buenos resultados. Él sabía lo que hacía, y ella confiaba en él. Desde entonces, sus compañeros comenzaron a callar y obedecer más seguido sin cuestionamientos.

A Levi, a veces, le sorprendía. Incluso cuando él tomaba decisiones riesgosas, como, tras el fallo de la misión, tener que abandonar a Eren e Historia por su cuenta para mantenerse a salvo y luego contraatacar. Por primera vez en sus vidas no peleaban contra titanes, sino contra personas, y Mikasa lo entendió de buenas a primeras, que debería matar humanos si estos se interponían en su camino. Levi contuvo la respiración un momento al oírla contestar « _sí, Señor»._ Su determinación lo admiraba. Y vagó un milisegundo al preguntarse si él tendría que ver con ello.

Más tarde llegó la gran avalancha informativa junto con la aparición de Kenny Ackerman; tío y mentor de Levi Ackerman. ¿Cómo podía ser? Cuando Mikasa escuchó el apellido del sujeto, dio un respingo, mas al segundo siguiente se tranquilizó; ella no había oído jamás de él. Sin embargo, si aquel hombre tenía algo que ver con Levi… ¿podría ser que…?

Se desplazaban en carreta, la primera vez que Levi dijo algo sobre el tema. Ella se encontraba pensativa, silenciosa en su posición, sentada mientras se abrazaba las piernas. Entonces, Levi se inclinó para hablar con ella.

―Aparentemente, él es un Ackerman ―se refirió a Kenny―. ¿Crees que puedas tener algún parentesco?

Mikasa le comentó que cuando sus padres aún vivían, le explicaron sobre la persecución que se realizaba a los Ackerman. Su madre también había perdido su hogar, probablemente, debido al hecho de ser _asiática_. Cuando sus padres se conocieron, ambos se habían adentrado hacia las montañas, escapando, quizás. No obstante, su padre nunca supo por qué les perseguían, él ni siquiera parecía pertenecer a otra raza.

Levi la observó en silencio mientras la oía. Su respiración era quieta, pero no su corazón. Contemplaba a Mikasa con atención, mientras mil ideas rondaban su cabeza, y de pronto, una de ella abandonó sus labios para hacérsela saber.

―Mikasa ―porque siempre se dirigía a ella por su nombre― ¿Alguna vez has experimentado un momento en tu vida en el que sientes que un poder despierta dentro de ti?

Entonces, ella recordó el momento más crucial de su vida: cuando Eren le dio una razón de vivir, de seguir luchando. La primera vez que salvó una vida.

―Sí, me ha pasado ―contestó suavemente, dándose cuenta de ese hecho.

La mirada de Levi sobre ella se volvió aún más intensa. Le explicó que Kenny Ackerman también había sufrido un momento así. Y, asimismo, él.

Los labios entre abiertos de Mikasa eran toda la reacción que ella podía manifestar, siendo tan estoica como era. Mas eso no significaba que la noticia no le afectase en cierto modo. La removía, ciertamente, saber que algo más que el rencor y la posterior confianza la uniesen a Levi Ackerman.

 _Ackerman._ Un simple apellido, y que significaba tanto.

Luego de la noticia, miradas sorteadas se le escapaban a Mikasa, buscando a Levi y al encontrarlo, comenzaba su vigilia. Tal vez quería encontrar algo, alguna respuesta, alguna ligera similitud que los relacionase más allá de un apellido que podía ser un simple alcance. Y se sorprendió al notar lo parecidos que podían llegar a ser, sin embargo, al rato concluyó que se debía a que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con él. Comenzaba a adquirir rasgos de su personalidad, él era una suerte de mentor.

Por primera vez en su vida reparó en ello: él era una imagen a seguir, el guía, el protector. Y como aprendiz rebelde, ella siempre le había llevado la contra, envuelta en soberbia, obstinándose en demostrarse ser capaz sin que nadie le hubiese enseñado cómo. Pero era ingenua y muy joven. Y Levi lo había entendido desde el primer momento en que la vio aquel día en el juicio. Por eso nunca había atentado contra ella, por eso siempre le hacía ver lo evidente, por eso siempre contaba con ella y jamás ponía en duda sus capacidades, por eso él actuaba así, porque la comprendía, porque estaba enderezándola tal como se hace con una planta que está creciendo desalineada.

No dijeron nada más sobre el tema. Mikasa sabía que Levi no era familiar suyo, pero compartían algo en un común, o al menos, sus familias lo habían hecho: un pasado glorioso que había acabado de la peor forma posible.

Y si bien, ciertamente, no enunciaron palabra alguna sobre el asunto, siguieron trabajando tan bien como siempre, solo que estar a su lado ahora, al lado de Levi, se sentía bien. Parecía como si de pronto él fuese uno más. Tal vez no uno más como Eren, ni uno más como Armin… no un amigo, pero sí un cercano, uno importante. Uno que sentía querer progresivamente, lentamente, afianzando su espacio pequeñito en el maltrecho corazón hipotético de Mikasa.

El día en que Historia Reiss asumió como reina, se creó una pequeña instancia de paz. Levi llegó a visitarla junto con los demás jóvenes del escuadrón 104, y a pesar de que Historia golpeó a Levi durante el encuentro, a modo de devolverle las insolencias que cometió en su contra, Levi les sonrió a todos y les dio las gracias, por el esfuerzo, por la paciencia, por su trabajo.

Fue la novedad del día, del año, de la vida entera: Levi Ackerman había sonreído. Y cuando eso sucedió, Mikasa liberó un quejido ahogado y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión sorprendida y adolorida, como si el gesto luminoso en el rostro que alguna vez detestó la estuviese apuñalando sin piedad.

La sonrisa de Levi Ackerman era tan bonita. La más bonita que había visto jamás, porque había crecido en aquellos labios que nunca habían probado la felicidad.

Ese día lo supo. Quería a Levi Ackerman, lo estimaba. Aun cuando fuese algo tarde para admitirlo, porque sabía de antemano que se pasaba días enteros pensando en él, y eso no era normal. Pero lo escondería, lo camuflaría con los efectos de la admiración.

 _Lo estimaba._

Y nada más.

 _Porque ella no tenía ni tiempo ni corazón._

Aquel día en que inició la paz, al mismo tiempo terminó, precisamente, con una sonrisa, la de Levi.

Porque en la actualidad, todo era muy distinto entonces. Habían conseguido llegar al sótano, entonces, se supo la verdad: había vida detrás de las murallas, y ellos no eran más que parte de una isla llamada _Paradis_. Los titanes habían sido erradicados de su territorio, existía Zeke Jaeger y eso lo había arruinado todo. Había fallecido el Comandante Erwin Smith, y ahora Hange estaba a cargo de la Legión. Reiner y Bertholdt habían sido traidores, infiltrados de Mare… la gente de afuera de las murallas. Y Armin ahora era un titán cambiante.

Mikasa recordó por qué. Levi Ackerman le había salvado la vida. Durante la aparición de Kenny Ackerman, Levi obtuvo de él un suero de titán, el suministro para entregar dicho poder a un ser humano, y para revertir su suerte de ser uno estúpido y mundano, aquel que fuese inyectado, debía posteriormente comerse a un titán cambiante. La guerra suscitada por Zeke y sus titanes devastaron casi toda la reserva de la Legión, acabando con la vida de Erwin y Armin; Erwin estaba muy herido para luchar, moriría de todos modos, por lo tanto, el suero fue entregado a Armin, quien acabó comiéndose a Bertholdt. Y así fue como terminó en ese destino.

Ese día, Mikasa luchó contra Levi, abalanzándose sobre él para estamparlo contra el suelo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Todo porque él prefería usar el suero en Erwin, y ella no se lo permitiría, no dejaría a Armin morir. Mas todo eso no fue más que una ridiculez. Ella estaba técnicamente sentada sobre su muslo, y parecía que él lo hubiese ubicado bajo su cadera con ese fin. Él la contenía, aun cuando ella no estaba haciendo uso de toda fuerza, y para colmo, si hubiese querido quitarle el suero, no se lo hubiese pedido en primer lugar.

¡Qué absurdo! Aventarlo al suelo y sentarse sobre él para, luego, pedirle educadamente el suero. ¿Qué fin tenía? Y él, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ¿no podía simplemente tomarla y quitársela de encima? Del mismo modo en que la había tomado en el bosque para salvarle la vida, hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Ni siquiera estaba insultándola ―con su boca sucia―, en cambio, le dijo que _tenía que entender._

Confiaban el uno en el otro; ella no iba a herirlo, él no iba a defenderse, porque no era necesario. ¡Se conocían! Habían aprendido a conocerse, y confiaban, sí que confiaban, confiaban, confiaban… Todo aquello era un espectáculo sin sentido… sobre todo, cuando al final, el suero terminó en el cuerpo de Armin.

A Levi dolió perder a Erwin Smith. Y Mikasa lo sabía, lo veía en él porque lo conocía (confiaba). Mas ese día en que se enfrentaron, aquella confianza que se tenían se rompió. Y eso también le dolió a Mikasa Ackerman, dolió fuerte, gélido, pesado…

Y seguía doliendo. Hasta ese día en que se escondía en el oscuro pasillo.

La Legión había conseguido infiltrarse en Mare. Eren ocasionó destrozos por doquier, decepcionando a Mikasa. Ella sabía todo, todo el destino cruel que le había tocado vivir, y el doloroso pasado de su padre, Grisha Jaeger. La venganza nunca había tenido tanto sentido para Eren, y ese punto Mikasa lo comprendía. Pero, durante el ataque, Eren incluso había asesinado niños pequeños, y eso era inaceptable por donde se mirase.

Pero ya estaba hecho, y ella le había entregado su corazón. Por tales motivos, seguiría a su lado, aun siendo testigo de sus errores. Porque, por sobre eso y todas las cosas, ella lo amaba.

Habían salido victoriosos de la misión, al menos en el sentido de volver con vida. No obstante, Hange les recomendó con urgencia refugiarse en una base que se encontraba lejos de la sede la Legión. Al menos de momento, mientras se preparaban para resistir el posible contraataque de Mare.

Debían partir, debían irse, y sin saber a ciencia cierta si iban a volver, si estar cerca del castillo sería seguro otra vez.

Pero Mikasa Ackerman no quería irse. Es decir, debía irse y lo haría, por Eren, porque lo amaba. Pero no lo haría por sí misma. Y le daba igual, después de todo, hacía años que había dejado de hacer cosas para sí.

Hace cuatro años, Mikasa tenía quince. Y no era más que una niña impulsiva y absurda. En aquel entonces, tenía diecinueve, y a veces sentía que era más de lo mismo. Porque la gente adulta no se esconde en los pasillos, reticente de enfrentar su realidad. La realidad que la acosaba desde los quince, desde que lo vio en el juicio, desde que estuvo sobre su cuerpo, fingiendo fortaleza sobre él: ella no odiaba a Levi, ni lo odiaría jamás.

Aquel rincón del pasillo que la escondía era aquel que, al darle la vuelta, llevaba directamente a la habitación del Capitán Levi.

« _No tengo tiempo, ni corazón»,_ se repitió una vez más.

Pero era mentira, todo era una mentira. Cuatro años bastaron para doblegar su orgullo, cuatro años en que Levi siguió trabajando a su lado, constantemente, pero nunca más abriendo sus puertas para ella, porque lo había hecho antes, y ella le había fallado. Le había faltado el respeto, y cuando no existe el respeto, no hay ni una mínima posibilidad de que exista el afecto.

Por eso había dolido enormemente. Y seguía doliendo. Porque con quince años, no era más que una impulsiva por devoción a los suyos, y ahora con diecinueve le pesaba. Ella no quería faltarle el respeto, porque tampoco quería ocultarle que le tenía afecto. Y se lo había guardado bien tantos años.

Y esa era la razón que tenía de estar ahí. Quería golpear su puerta y conversar con él antes de partir. Quería decirle muchas cosas, o una sola que englobase todo lo que sentía por él, en especial la gratitud. Quería llevarse un último recuerdo, el más importante. La decisión debía ser tomada con mesura, «con pinzas», como había oído alguna vez, pero ella no quería ser racional, no más esta vez. Y por eso se había pasado mucho tiempo escondida en el rincón de un pasillo, temblando antes de decidirse. Lo había anticipado, lo quería…

 _Un último recuerdo._ Y con eso llenar su almacén limitado para siempre.

Finalmente, golpeó, porque no tenía sentido seguir escondiéndose. No tardó en oír un _adelante_. Él estaba ahí dentro, y la expectación le estrujó el estómago, encogiéndoselo. Mas la seguridad de saber que el destino desde ahora era incierto, fue el impulso necesario para avanzar y abrir la puerta. No tenía nada que perder.

―Capitán, buenas noches ―se asomó por la rendija que abrió con timidez.

Levi la observó con sorpresa. El aire que había inhalado fue liberado demasiado rápido, y ese era todo el atisbo de sorpresa que Levi podía demostrar. Él estaba ahí, con ropa holgada, de seguro su pijama. Estaba preparándose un té en la mesita de su escritorio.

―Mikasa ―la suavidad de sus palabras era costumbre para ella―, ¿qué necesitas?

―Necesito hablar con usted ―fue al grano, no iba a dar rodeos cuando el tiempo jugaba en su contra.

―¿De? ―averiguo él, mientras, de un momento a otro, optaba por seguir en lo suyo. Mikasa entreabrió los labios al verlo llevarse una hojita de té remojada a la boca y comérsela. Se succionó el pulgar tras hacerlo.

Aun siendo tan pulcro. Pero era seguro que sus manitos estuviesen tan limpias como siempre; él y su obsesión.

Y de pronto, Mikasa cayó en la cuenta, mas no le importó pensarlo. Sí, _sus manitos._ Aquellas que no volvería a ver ofreciéndole un té o pasándole un par de hojas de reportes.

«¿Ni tiempo, ni corazón, eh?», se juzgó en sus pensamientos. «Sonsa», se dijo.

Levi había hecho una pregunta, una que ella no contestó, entonces hizo algo que siempre hacía cuando estaban solos.

―¿Té? ―dijo sin más.

―Por favor ―aceptó. Porque no tenía nada más a la mano para controlar sus nervios.

―¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? ―Levi lucía tan cansado, y era probable que lo estuviese. Mikasa lo supo cuando lo vio dirigirse hasta la cama, para recostarse, apoyando la espalda contra los mullidos cojines. Le había extendido una taza de té para luego alejarse de ella, como si no le importase que ella estuviese ahí. Pero lo cierto era que ninguna presencia, en aquel momento, podía importunar su descanso, por eso Levi prosiguió con lo suyo, mientras de fondo escuchaba a Mikasa.

Le sorprendía que estuviese allí, mas no tenía la más vaga de idea de qué podría querer conversar con él.

―Quiero decirle algo ―y pronto se dio cuenta de lo obvio y absurdo que eso sonaba.

―Claramente ―Levi enarcó una ceja.

Mikasa, de pie en medio de la habitación, sintió que se encogía hasta hacerse minúscula, una miniatura temblorosa, absurda y sin presencia ante la potestad de un gran dios. Parecía como si este dios fuese un déspota y ella estuviese ahí, a sus pies con intenciones de hacerle una ofrenda a cambio de sus dones.

Se humedeció los labios, mientras se paseaba la taza de mano en mano. Respiraba mecánicamente, como obligándose a repetir el proceso para no olvidar que debía hacerlo. Sopesaba las palabras en su mente, mientras intentaba encontrar la correcta para comenzar, y no daba con ninguna.

Algunos minutos pasaron, tal vez cinco, diez. Y Mikasa seguía ahí, de pie, en silencio. Miró a Levi con sus grandes ojos grises, buscando algo de ayuda, y él, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que se incorporase junto a él (o que se sentase en la cama, derechamente).

Mikasa no objetó. Se aventuró, escalando por la parte sur del colchón, y Levi la ayudó sosteniéndole la taza antes de que la volteara sobre su colcha limpia. Al cabo de un momento, ella se acomodó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y tomando su taza nuevamente.

Ahí estaban, a escasos centímetros, compartiendo la misma cama, la misma mirada, un bebestible, oyendo la lluvia sedosa desatarse a las afueras. ¿Quién lo diría?

―¿Entonces? ―indagó él.

Por alguna razón que Mikasa nunca supo, y que ya no sabría, Levi jamás le habló con rudeza, con esa boca sucia que decía que tenía, ni con esa manía suya por destacar las deficiencias. Su mayor altanería hacia ella había sido destacar su obsesión por Eren Jaeger, y eso no podía ofenderla, porque era cierto, y porque, además, él lo había hecho con las mejores intenciones: para ayudarla a perfeccionarse.

―Mañana nos vamos ―llegó al punto al fin, directamente. Mikasa era una adulta ahora, era más consciente, no titubeaba, no tenía rencores; había crecido―. Mañana es el viaje y partimos a un lugar del que no sabemos si volveremos.

―Así es. Hange ha decidido que es lo mejor ―comentó Levi, para luego sorber su té.

―Ciertamente, es lo que dice Hange ―suspiró Mikasa―. ¿Qué es lo que dice usted?

Levi se esclareció la garganta y alzó la mirada hacia la joven frente a él.

Mikasa estaba atenta, completamente alerta a cada movimiento de Levi. Por primera vez en cuatro años reparaba en sus ojos azules, su boca pomposa y petulante, su barbilla pequeña que le hacía ver elegante, los mechones filosos de su cabello negro, su respiración, como su pecho se mueve cuando respira, como su abdomen se hincha y se relaja suavemente.

«Todo esto es tan suyo. Todo es tan de él, tan propio», pensó. «¿Seré capaz de recordarlo?», y el pensamiento le dolió.

―Mikasa ―Levi hablaba pausadamente y mantenía su eterno estoicismo―, ¿alguna vez te importó qué podía pensar yo?

―Siempre, desde luego ―admitió sin pestañear. Levi enarcó ambas cejas levemente, de forma casi imperceptible―. Cuando sus decisiones fueron bastante arriesgadas, incluso fui yo quien aconsejó a mis compañeros para que cumpliesen. Sus decisiones siempre fueron las más acordes, confiaba en usted.

―Pero no estás preguntándome esto en el aspecto protocolar, ¿no es así? ―exhaló, relajándose―. La pregunta tiene un tinte más personal.

―Puede responderme de la forma en que más le acomode ―comentó ella, bajando la mirada a su té que comenzaba a enfriarse.

―¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres oír?

«Que me digas que te importa que me vaya», y aquella confesión era clandestina en sus pensamientos. «Solo por la satisfacción de saber que no imaginé nada durante todos estos años».

―Dígame lo que piensa, es todo ―suspiró―. ¿No he sido clara en mi pregunta?

―¿Y te presentas a estas horas de la noche en mi habitación para pedirme algo como eso? Cuando mañana tienes un viaje largo para el que deberías prepararte descansando ―era tan lógico.

―Sí ―y eso fue todo lo que ella le respondió.

―¿Estás segura? ―Levi entrecerró los ojos.

―Sí ―insistió, sin moverse un centímetro, expectante por sus palabras, e intentado por todos los medios ocultar sus segundas intenciones.

―Pienso que deberían ir, es lo mejor ―afirmó con una frialdad brutal, y no porque se lo dijese de mala manera, sino porque no lo dudó ni un segundo, y porque aquella verdad revocaba todas las esperanzas de Mikasa.

¿Esperanzas? Sí, esperanzas por saber que a él le importaba, tanto como a ella.

―Bien ―respondió ella de forma mecánica, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba oyendo.

―¿Es todo lo que necesitas saber?

―Lo es ―respondió, evitando mirarlo, concentrándose en el frío té que de momento era su salvavidas en medio de un océano gigantesco.

Mikasa terminó su té en completo silencio. Cada cierto tiempo, intentaba escrutar a Levi por el rabillo del ojo, y si tenía suerte, percibía su silueta que sostenía una pequeña libreta entre las manos. Estaba escribiendo algo.

―¿Tienes sueño? ―Levi fue el primero en irrumpir su silencio.

―No, señor.

―¿Por qué no has vuelto a tu habitación?

Y ella se sintió repentinamente confundida. Lo observó con un deje de aturdimiento, locura y perspicacia. Bajó la mirada, vagando los ojos sobre la colcha tersa bajo su cuerpo. Al rato, levantó el rostro sumida en sus pensamientos, luchando por dar con la respuesta. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

―¿Por qué no he vuelto? ―musitó vacilante―. Sí, tiene razón. No lo he hecho. ¿Por qué será? ―habló más para sí misma―. ¿Precisa que me retire?

―Resulta un tanto abrumador que te dirijas a mí con tanta formalidad, a pesar de que estás posada en mi cama a centímetros de distancia de mí.

Le clavó en el orgullo. Mikasa irguió su espalda, mostrándose ofendida.

―¿Debo recordarle que fue usted quien hizo la invitación?

―Precisamente. Su hubiese querido mantener el protocolo, no hubiese permitido, en primer lugar, que te encaramases en mi cama.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

―¿A dónde quiere llegar?

―A que dejemos las formalidades por un momento ―Levi refregó sus ojos con sus dedos, mientras respiraba cansino.

Mikasa lo contempló unos segundos, conservando su temple silencioso. Seguía inquieta, nerviosa, pero estaba manteniendo las oscilaciones de su cordura bajo control.

―¿Prefiere que me dirija a usted como « _tú_ »? ―inquirió recelosa.

Levi le dedicó una mirada de fastidio.

―Bien ―aceptó ella, siendo como era, tan esquiva.

Y absurda, porque estaba ahí de todos modos, compartiendo la superficie de la cama con él. Y aunque estuviesen sentados simplemente, el gesto en sí ya era bastante íntimo.

―Ahora, ¿qué ibas a decirme? ―inquirió Levi―. Porque me has hecho una pregunta, no me has dicho nada.

El rostro de Mikasa se volvió sombrío.

―Nada.

La respuesta de él había sido suficiente para cortarle las alas.

―Entonces, ¿por qué aún estás aquí? ―Levi comenzaba a ofuscarse. No era prepotente con ella, pero comenzaría a serlo si no le hablaba claro.

Solo que Mikasa, esta vez, habló _demasiado_ claro.

« _Porque no tengo tiempo libre»._

―Mañana nos vamos ―gruñó la joven―. Y solo me has dicho que lo aceptas.

Levi sintió el golpe duro y frío en el estómago. Creyó que nunca lograría hablar con ella de este modo.

―Me pediste que respondiese como más me acomodase ―señaló él―. Respondí protocolarmente.

―¿Te es incómodo responderme de forma personal? ―preguntó Mikasa con la voz frágil.

―No sabes cuánto ―admitió él―. Porque mañana se irán lejos, por un tiempo indefinido, tal vez para siempre, y yo no quiero que te vayas.

Y ahí estaba lo que ella quería oír. Y era tan maravilloso como oscuro. Hermoso, pero cruel. Y lo que más había amado Mikasa era que, a pesar de considerar que partían los tres ―Eren, Armin y ella―, él sólo haya hecho hincapié en que le dolía _su_ partida.

―Y yo no quiero irme ―confesó ella, cediendo a las palabras de Levi―. No quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo. Pensé que no me molestaría, pero lo hace. Por eso estoy aquí.

―Mikasa…

―Quiero que lo comprendas. Siempre lo noté, siempre me di cuenta, solo que… ―se ahogó en su labia― solo que… no lo asimilé. El que hayas estado ahí todos estos años, siempre presente, el que te hayas preocupado tanto por mí. Y yo lo arruiné, ¿no es así? Una última vez más me dejé llevar por mis emociones y te ataqué, te falté el respeto, rompí los cimientos de lo que podría haber sido una buena amistad ―Levi tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no estaba molesto. Estaba dolido―. Desde entonces nada volvió a ser lo mismo…

―Desde entonces nunca fue tan imperante salvar a la humanidad. No he tenido ni un solo segundo para pensar en mi vida. Durante cuatro años no hemos hecho nada más, excepto luchar.

―Y aun así, durante cuatro años he tenido espacio para pensar en ello ―soltó de pronto, ella, devolviéndole la taza de té.

Parecía que quería bajarse de la cama. Y, en su desesperación, Levi la detuvo.

―Yo también ―no era una mentira―. Pero no quiero que pienses que lo obvié por desinterés. Simplemente, nunca tuve el espacio.

―Ni yo, hasta ahora ―le clavó su fría mirada gris. Y aunque fría, tan hermosa.

―Esto es un castigo. Lo haces porque sabes que no volveremos a vernos ―inquirió, aunque sonase a certeza―. Te despides de mí ahora, ¿es esta la venganza que buscaste para mí durante tanto tiempo?

Sí, porque era bastante tarde para decirle «implícitamente» que sentía algo por él.

―No ―aclaró ella con ímpetu―. ¡No intento decirte adiós!

Y entonces, Mikasa comenzó a llorar. ¿Hace cuánto no lloraba?

―Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir? ―jadeó Levi, ante la expectación de verla de ese modo.

―Me iré. Me iré y no sé si regrese, no sé si te vuelva a ver ―su timbre carecía de fortaleza―. Solo quiero que sepas que no te odio. Nunca te odié en verdad ―terminó de hablar con un gemido atorado en su garganta.

Sus lágrimas cayeron sin pudor, sin la inquietud que minutos antes a ella le había atacado. Ahora no era más que una humana postrada ante su orgullo, hundida en sus arrepentimientos, por no haberlo visto con mayor claridad.

Sí tenía tiempo para Levi Ackerman. Sí tenía un espacio en esa lista de personas que ella había determinado como esenciales. Estaba allí, tal vez no en el mismo nivel de Eren o Armin, pero lo estaba, se lo había ganado. Durante mucho tiempo, Levi se había esforzado, y ella le había coartado todas las jugadas.

Él no esperaba una relación con ella. Ni ella tampoco con él. Solo quería su afecto. ¿Era tan difícil dárselo? ¿Era tan difícil, acaso, ceder y decirle lo mucho que le estimaba y admiraba? Le quería, era cierto. Porque Mikasa Ackerman era humana y sentía. Y sus determinaciones estaban sujetas a modificaciones cuando se movía en el camino de la vida. Era preciso que así ocurriese.

Los sollozos progresivos de la joven se volvieron un lamento fúnebre. Estaba llorando muy fuerte, jadeando, ahogándose. Entonces, Levi hizo algo que no hubiese pensando de sí jamás. La tomó de la mano y comenzó a tironearla para atraerla hacia él. Mikasa intentó ayudarle, reincorporándose, pero falló, cayéndose sobre el cuerpo de Levi. Ella acunó su rostro en el bíceps de Levi, dándole la espalda, y él la rodeó con el brazo en que ella estaba apoyada. Con el otro intentó, a su adusta manera, acariciarle el cabello.

Y Mikasa siguió llorando, respirando de forma agónica, mientras chillaba incansablemente.

Levi se preguntó por el peso de cuántos años estaría llorando Mikasa. ¿Por el que cargaba hacía cuatro años? ¿Por el que cargaba desde que era una niña? ¿Por todo eso junto? Levi entendía su agonía, la conocía. Era suficiente para sostenerla entre sus brazos, aunque rígidos, porque Levi no recordaba hacía cuánto tiempo que había emitido una muestra de afecto.

―Te necesito ―musitó la joven―. No quiero olvidarte, pero tengo que dejarte ir. Tan solo quiero que sepas que no te odio, nunca te odié ―le repitió―. Si no te veo más, no vivas creyendo que no te correspondí.

Se aferraba a él, estrujándole el brazo, apretándose contra su cuerpo, mientras no cesaba de sollozar, hipeando sin control.

Se querían. Y era el amor más extraño que podría haberse visto jamás. Mikasa se sentía cómoda a su lado, con su compresión, con su apoyo, con el hecho de saber que compartían un linaje añoso, estaban vinculados por destino o casualidad, pero lo estaban. Por eso no podía ignorarlo. Y Levi la quería, porque amaba protegerla, porque había acaparado su atención desde el primer día en aquel juicio lejano. Y por eso la miraba así, como ella decía, de forma curiosa, por eso la miraba siempre, por eso no podía ser tosco con ella.

Porque estaba enamorado de ella. Desde siempre. Pero Levi Ackerman jamás había cedido a los simplones encantos y remilgos de la cursilería. Tenía su forma de hacer las cosas, y la suya, lamentablemente, era tan silenciosa. Y no era que la de Mikasa fuese diferente.

Se hacía increíble que se hubiesen ignorado tan bien. Y que ahora el adiós fuese el catalizador que los empujó a confesarse. Tanto tiempo trabajando la confianza, tanto tiempo juntos, cerca, para que todo se fuese abajo. Por simple dejación.

Levi no podía creer que Mikasa tuviese tanta fuerza para llorar. Ella tenía fuerza, indudablemente, pero usarla para desahogarse era otro tema. En un súbito minuto de preocupación, la removió para mirarla al rostro y sí, era real: estaba roja, volviéndose violácea a esas alturas, su rostro estaba arrugado y empapado, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo, y estaba mocosa.

Levi soltó un bufido y, removiéndose aún con ella en brazos, buscó un pañuelo en su buró. Luego la obligó a sonarse.

―Respira ―le indicó con seriedad, o más bien, preocupación―. Estás comenzando a ponerte morada.

Mikasa se limpió el rostro. Era bueno tener el cabello corto, éste no le molestaba en la cara.

Cuando logró calmarse, se dio cuenta que estaba entre las piernas de Levi, de rodillas frente a él. Y él, con suavidad, intentaba borrar los últimos vestigios de llanto de su rostro.

Y en ese momento, Mikasa tuvo una epifanía: todo aquello había sido su completa culpa, por no tener tiempo libre, ni corazón. Por eso nunca pudo amar a Levi. No se trataba de la guerra, no se trataba de los titanes, ni de nada, excepto de su falta de esfuerzo. Se creyó durante muchos años esa premisa, incluso minutos antes de entrar, y esa norma suya le había costado caro. Pero lo aceptaba.

Si las cosas tomaban ese rumbo, es porque debía ser de ese modo y no de otro. Ella no debía estar con Levi. Tal vez algún día, tal vez en otra vida.

―Te amaría, Levi Ackerman ―murmuró―. Si tan solo tuviese un corazón.

Y llevó su mano a rozar el rostro frente a sí, acunándolo en su palma. Suspiró.

No se refería a que no lo quisiese, sino más bien a no poder quererlo de tiempo completo, como debía ser.

―No es necesario ―respondió él, contemplándola sereno―. Esto debía ser así desde el principio. Amas a Eren, irás con él. Eso es lo correcto. Por eso es mejor que escuches mi opinión protocolar ―le sonrió, así como había sonreído aquella vez en que su gesto zanjó los límites entre la paz y la guerra.

―Al menos, voy a llevarme este recuerdo.

Y Levi creyó que se refería a su sonrisa. Creyó que lo siguiente sería Mikasa bajándose de la cama, para retirarse a su habitación. Sin embargo, ella se refería a algo más. A algo que ella nunca había hecho y que él no tenía idea que estaba preparado para enfrentar. Lo estaba. Lo hizo bien.

Mikasa divagó unos segundos sobre los labios de Levi, respirando en su espacio personal el aire que él ya había ocupado. ¿Y qué importaba? Conectarse de una forma más no debía ser un problema. No sabía cómo besar, nunca había besado a nadie, pero estaba segura que esas cosas no se aprenden en ningún lugar, así que enfrentarlo con instinto era todo cuánto podía hacer.

Lo besó, con torpeza, pero no se rindió, manteniendo firme su decisión. Levi siguió sus pasos, apretujándola contra sí, envolviéndola con fervor, mientras se besaban con sencillos roces de labios, una y otra vez, haciendo que los ruiditos húmedos que se escapaban quisieran robarle risillas a Mikasa. Al menos antes de perder la consciencia, cuando Levi comenzó a exigirle mayor rendimiento, instándola a abrir la boca con la propia. Entonces vino la parte más densa del beso: la lengua caliente de Levi en su boca, despertando sus sentidos, sus más bajos instintos.

Y el nerviosismo la hizo reír.

―¿Qué pasa? ―reclamó Levi, sosteniéndole la mandíbula con firmeza, mientras le estrujaba las mejillas con los dedos y le rozaba la boca con la propia―. Loca.

―No lo sé ―de pronto se sentía tan quisquillosa.

Su mano estaba esta vez en la nuca de Levi, y por alguna extraña razón, entre giro y giro, él la tenía cargada en los brazos, mientras la inclinaba hacia atrás, como si estuviese moribunda. Y ella reía, cuando, adrede, Levi la inclinaba cada vez más abajo como si fuese a dejarla caer.

Todo era una mentira. Eran un par de pobrecillos creando un escenario sintético antes de separarse, probablemente, para siempre. Abandonando por un segundo sus leyes de vida para vivir como simples mortales, como si mañana al despertar tuviesen la esperanza de volverse a ver, de volverse a sentir, de estar juntos.

De pronto el silencio fue demasiado incómodo. Mikasa lo cortó con otro beso, respondiendo a la candencia de Levi Ackerman, jadeando cuando se movían para acomodarse mejor en la boca del otro.

―Mikasa, vuelve a tu cuarto ―la voz de Levi era ronca―. Dios sabe qué pasará si no vuelves. No tomes decisiones erróneas, ni arrebatadas. Te lo repetí tantas veces ―Mikasa estaba casi colgando de su cuello, entregándose con sumisión―. Toma la decisión de la que te arrepientas menos… te vas a arrepentir…

―Siempre te he obedecido ―resopló ansiosa―. Este último día quiero llevarte la contra. ¿Qué importa después de todo?

Mikasa no se rendiría, no se había congelado a las afueras del cuarto, devanándose los sesos sobre su decisión para que él la rechazase. Siguió besándolo, quitándole tiempo de recapacitar. Entonces, Levi decidió que no se negaría aquel último deseo.

Mikasa tomó fuerzas y se incorporó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Levi, sin dejar de ahogarse en sus labios.

―Mikasa ―Levi, quién era el rey de la entereza, de pronto se sentía más nervioso de lo que jamás estaría en su vida entera―, yo no sé…

―Yo tampoco sé ―gruñó ella, besándolo con ardor―. No tengo idea…

Levi arrugó la frente, mientras se dejaba hacer, sin saber si hablaban de lo mismo. Lo hacían, en efecto. Él no tenía maestría en las artes amatorias, ni ella mucho menos, pero ¿qué importaba? Si a medida que se desvestían comprendían que no se necesitaba una guía, y que la pasión que los unía era toda la instrucción que necesitaban.

Mikasa Ackerman le había dejado dolores, dolores que perduraban con los años, y que en los días más crudos de invierno, le eran recordados, tal como el esguince en su pierna. Pero el vacío que ella estaba calando en su alma le dolería más, toda su vida, y también en los días más fríos.

En mitad de la noche, Mikasa le habló a Levi. Ella estaba entre sus brazos, siendo acunada por sus músculos febriles. Había algo que quería oír, algo que Levi nunca revelaba, ni revelaría jamás. Ella quería saberlo antes de partir.

―Levi, ¿cuál hubiese sido tu deseo? ―musitó.

Él la miró, adormilado. Ella lo había dejado cansado, tanto, para dormirse sin contestarle.

A la mañana siguiente, un carruaje aguardaba a las afueras del castillo. Era hora de partir. Mikasa Ackerman se hallaba frente a Levi, con la mirada ausente, y antes de tomar el impulso que necesitaba para acercarse a la puerta y salir, tomó el rostro de su primer hombre entre las manos y lo besó. Su primero, su último, y si seguía así, su todo. Cesó el beso casi arrastrando su boca, hasta posársela en la mejilla y mantenerse ahí, cuando una lágrima abandonó su expresión flemática.

―Yo hubiese contestado si alguna vez me hubieses preguntado. Solo quería que me preguntaras ―le respondió aquello que ella quiso saber durante la noche―. Ese era mi deseo.

―Levi…

―Ve ―le respondió. Porque protocolarmente era lo correcto.

Y ella se fue, tan rápido como le fue posible.

Hange aguardaba a las afueras; Armin y Eren ya estaban instalados en el carruaje.

―Qué tengan buen viaje ―asintió Hange―. Si las cosas salen bien, tal vez nos veamos de nuevo.

―Sabes que Zeke y los suyos nos encontrarán de todos modos ―escupió Mikasa, consciente de que esa verdad era irrefutable y que no tenía sentido escapar.

―Tienen más opciones de sobrevivir lejos con los suministros de la base―Hange conservaba su optimismo―. Créeme que sí.

Levi se apareció en el umbral de la puerta, para ver a Mikasa por última vez. Y ella sopesó qué sucedería si escogiese devolverse. Sabía que no lo haría, porque las personas por las que decidió preocuparse hace diez años ya estaban sobre el carruaje. Y ella no les abandonaría jamás.

Ella lo sabía. Levi lo sabía. Era lo correcto.

Subió al carruaje, ignorante de su destino, y al cerrarse la puerta, tomó la mano de Eren. Él parecía tan ido, era su aspecto últimamente. No había nada que pudiese hacer contra eso. Y lo aceptaba. Le debía su vida y, por ende, su devoción. Estaría a su lado el tiempo que hiciera falta, y al lado de Armin también. Y si no moría en batalla, y sobrevivía a la muerte de sus dos seres amados, tal vez, solo tal vez, volvería a Levi Ackerman.

Cuando su tiempo y su corazón fuesen libres.


End file.
